Hagoromo's Final Perversion
by The Paradoxical Son
Summary: Hagoromo, vaunted sage of six paths, was a Super-Pervert. He dies leaving a legacy of peace, perversion, and nine smoking-hot, fetishized, and oversexed animal girls. Oops.
1. Chapter 1

Senjutsu should come with a warning label.

That's not to say that Otsutsuki Hagoromo thought that tapping into the sagely energies of a planet would be something safe to attempt, but rather that there were unexpected consequences to doing so. Consequences that, occasionally, he wished had not occurred.

Otsutsuki Hagoromo was a Super-Pervert.

It wasn't even his fault! Tapping into the sagely energies, the chakra of the natural world flowing around him, had fundamentally changed who he was. Senjutsu provided peace, stillness, tranquility, and sex. Lots of sex. Unsurprisingly, chakra generated by the culmination of all living things was sexually charged. Who would've thought?

He wasn't even saying that senjutsu made one a Super-Pervert; he was saying that senjutsu cranked one's libido up to eleven. Although that usually resulted in someone becoming a Super-Pervert anyways.

In addition to be a Super-Pervert, Otsutsuki Hagoromo was dying.

The Juubi, a giant chakra monster that used to be a tree, was sealed inside of him, and it was slowly tearing him apart. Slowly, being past tense because even slowly dying meant his death was pretty imminent. He almost wished that his brother were here with him. They weren't on speaking terms after he slept with just about all of his descendants. Hagoromo was pretty sure he'd gotten to all of them. But his brother could probably help him handle the Juubi. But no, apparently he couldn't handle all his daughters sleeping with their uncle.

The Juubi was not allowed to break free, whole.

So, the obvious answer was to split it into pieces. And he was conveniently provided with an answer in how many from the name of the chakra monster. Ten. And Otsutsuki Hagoromo had a plan, a fabulous one. He almost let out a perverted giggle just thinking about it.

And so, standing in a grassy field surrounded by no one, Otsutsuki Hagoromo began to fragmentize the Juubi.

If his plan was to have any chance of success then he needed to destroy the chakra beast's sentience first. So, the sage gathered all of its hatred, anger, and rage into one seething mess of Yin chakra, mental energies. Then, he took a pittance of yang chakra, what comprised the Juubi's body, and melded them together. Hilariously, it was a miniature Juubi filled with all of its hate and all the impotence of a small child. It was black, humanoid, and vaguely plant-like. It was also ugly. The sage flicked the tiny, ugly man far away so it wouldn't interfere with this delicate process. It might've bitten his ankles, or something, and that was pretty distracting when he was trying to work.

Hagoromo then gathered another portion of the Juubi's yang chakra and fashioned it to his liking. He was a Super-Pervert: his liking was hot girls. Hot and exotic girls, if he was trying to be specific. With the sexy lower half that he wished all women unanimously possessed, a modest set of curves that any woman wouldn't be disappointed to have, and a taller lankier frame than average, Hagoromo had converted a portion of the Juubi into a hot woman. She was missing something though, something important. Half analyzing and half ogling the form, the sage thought. On whim he stuck a fluffy squirrel tail onto the figure. Oh, yes. That worked. A pair of triangle shaped ears and some extra fur on the extremities and Hagoromo had created the first animal girl. It was fabulous. She was fabulous.

He was running short on time. Breathing was more painful than anything else at this point.

Quickly fashioning a sloppy personality, with a dash of tsundere, he quickly joined the yin and yang chakra together. She was alive, in a sense. Technically, he supposed she was dead as she was solely comprised of chakra.

He had no time for semantics.

He fashioned a second body from the Juubi's chakra in record time. Sleek and sexy rather than hot and busty the woman was definitely a looker. Adding in some feline traits, a dash of fire, and two tails Hagoromo completed the figure. Adding in a rudimentary personality, Hagoromo combined kindness, maturity, wisdom, and an insatiable libido. With a flare of light, he combined the yin chakra with her intended body in a circle of power that flattened the grass.

Faster, Hagoromo, faster. His mind was growing hazy from the pain and he had trouble focussing.

His mind pulsed in a sharp shot of pain. Another figure, short, petite, pretty-much not there breasts, and overly large hips. He couldn't focus. Three tails for the pattern, then adding a stable, smart, and shy personality. He quickly combined them. The pain in his head dulled somewhat with some of the corrosive chakra of the Juubi's leaving him. Huh, apparently she was aquatic. Weird.

He focussed on fashioning a fourth body before the pressure in his head could build again.

Quickly, he fashioned a fourth body. The female form was always floating around in his head and he spent no time forming the Juubi's chakra into the template in his mind. A monkey girl, not the greatest of his ideas but he was running low on time. Tall and busty in seemingly equal measurements he haphazardly threw in a fiery and boisterous personality.

There was no time to waste. His head throbbed a little less without so much of the Juubi's chakra railing against his insides. For once, no innuendo was intended.

A word came to the Super-Pervert's mind: horses. Some of his fellow deviants already had a fetish for them. He shrugged and immediately regretted it, a lance of pain answering his motion. As generic as any of the other women Hagoromo imagined, she was truly a beauty. He threw on five tails for good measure and added some extra muscle to her legs: because horses.

Wow, he was almost feeling alright. Not quite, Hagoromo was pretty certain he was still dying, but he was feeling great all things considered. He still didn't have much time to waste and quickly got started on the next.

The sage made a blob. It was entirely an accident, in his defense, because his mind suddenly had a sharp ringing in it. But it gave him an idea. A slime girl. Were he not a depraved Super-Pervert he probably would've cringed at the idea. But he was, so he didn't. He gave her the ability to manipulate her body, then tacked on six droopy tails. Fashioning some yin chakra he added quiet, calm, and a complete freak in bed to her personality. He hoped. 'Complete freak in bed' was kind of an imprecise fragment of a personality.

Hagoromo would be forever ashamed that he made a insect-girl instead of some normal flight capable animal, like a bird. It wasn't even a spider that some people strangely gained a fetish for. He was also kind of embarrassed at the sheer amount of optimism and happiness he put in her personality.

Getting impatient, he grabbed nearly a third of the Juubi's remaining chakra. Tentacles were hot, he thought. He was a Super-Pervert, and thusly was into a lot of strange things that the average male would have shied away from. He made a sleek and sexy octopus-tentacle girl and was proud of it. Also aroused. But mostly proud. He promised. Really.

The Juubi really did not like being ripped in half; Hagoromo was dying, as in was currently undergoing the process of meeting death. He had maybe two minutes, tops. Time to pull out his A-game.

That small part of him that wasn't screaming, because he was dying, was almost ashamed that he had forgotten about a fox-girl. He added the usual, smooth and silky fur away from the extremities, nine fluffy prehensile tails, and two pointed fox ears. Then he did some unusual things. She was tall, really tall. It was mostly just an excuse to make the bust-line and hip-line numbers go up without looking freakish. She was tall, she was busty, and she had huge hips. It was then that Hagoromo, inches away from death, realized that she was made of chakra and not bound by silly things like spines. He added more to the breasts and took some away from the waist.

Wait, that was freakish, he thought as his mind began shutting down. He scaled down the breasts to massive instead of titanic and reversed some of the other things he'd taken way too far. Steps away from death, the sage fashioned a personality. Tsun-tsun-dere-dere? Super-Tsundere? Whatever it was, it was glorious. Add some fire, pride and love in equal measure, and the largest libido ever seen. She was perfect.

And he was dead. Just about.

 _Fuck you Juubi_ , he thought. _Wait, dammit. I should've just made the Juubi a hot woman and railed her! Dammit, I knew I was over-complicating things! Why, why did I-_

Now he was dead, alone in a field. With a legacy of peace, perversion, and nine super-hot animal girls. It wasn't the worst thing to be remembered for.

 **End.**

So I wrote this in response to all the female kyuubi fics running around. Because I kind of hate them. I do like genderbent Kurama though, so I wrote a way for that to happen. Because frankly I felt this needed to happen. I mean really, why use a blatant plot device for genderbent bijuu when you can just use this? Meh.

I'm not really planning on a second chapter, but if I do it's going to be Hashirama-centered. Because the shodaime, with his sagely perversion, needs to make sure that there's still Senju running around by the time canon starts. That'd be the start of universe changes. Maybe. I've got no clue. Tsunade might be less angsty? Who knows?

Kinda proud of this. It just wrote itself.


	2. Chapter 2

History is your best friend.

That would be a wonderful sentiment if one didn't pause to ponder exactly what ran through the mind of a best friend. Instead of being remembered for significant achievements, history spread embarrassing snippets only a best friend would know.

Senju Hashirama was a pimp king, according to history. Sadly, even an entirely accurate historical record would probably agree. He had gathered the bijuu-cultural and sexual icons, gave them a sermon (pep talk) on peace, and proceeded to trade them for stable relationships with the neighbouring villages ran by paranoid shinobi.

He kept the nine-tailed fox-girl because Uchiha Madara insisted.

That perv. Senju Hashirama was most definitely not jealous of his bishounen looks, spiky hair, and eyes that could instantly seduce a woman. Sure, maybe (maybe) the hypnotism from those eyes could be classified as rape, but they were shinobi!

Uchiha Madara was his best friend, unfortunately. So he was kind of obligated to do nice things for him to compensate for being a massive dick the rest of the time. Hashirama didn't really want to know what he was going to do with the kyuubi; he felt his conscience might be cleaner that way.

His conscience was glad that his wife intervened.

Yes, Senju Hashirama was married (kind of). Maybe (actually) he ran around sleeping with every other willing woman (of whom there were many-because he was himself), maybe he ignored her most of the time unless he wanted something (sex), and definitely didn't keep her locked away in their house. Uzumaki Mito, for he was a massive dick and she refused to take his name, swooped in and saved the kyuubi from unspeakable horrors.

*cough* Unspeakable Horrors was just the nickname he had for Madara. That was it.

Again, his conscience was very glad she intervened.

Madara was highly curious as to where the kyuubi went, however. Hashirama was preparing his legendary ability to bullshit as his friend ambushed him just as he was leaving the Hokage's office.

They were on the roof. Because he was a legendary shinobi and walking was for normal people.

"Where's the kyuubi, Hashirama?" Madara pressed, his demeanor somewhat similar to an addict without a fix.

"My wife has her," he replied simply, though in hindsight maybe should've lied. Why was the normally stoic (bastard-like) Uchiha so shaken?

"Excuse me," the man said quietly, all silence and obedience to the Hokage now. Hashirama's eyes narrowed.

As Madara tried to move past him like one would shuffle past a stranger in a crowd, the Hokage's hand shot out and clamped around his shoulder. His conscience made his arm move.

"No, you will not be talking to my wife." He almost said that like he was a possessive husband that loved his spouse. Almost. "What's wrong, Madara?"

Because there was something wrong with his (best-)friend. Very wrong.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" he exploded, resembling an addict more each moment. Despite knowing that breaking his grasp was impossible, Madara tried anyways; he only succeeded in twisting his shoulder. Given his failure he settled on glaring.

It was a weak glare. For Uchiha Madara.

"Yes there is," he insisted, "Tell me. Now." If he was going to act like an unruly child, then he would be treated like one.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Wrong answer."

"Damn it Hashirama! Can't you tell that I'm perfectly fine?!"

No. "..."

"Let. Me. Go."

"Stop lying to me," the Hokage rebutted.

They were both really big kids, with really big sex drives. It was a miracle that they had managed to found a hidden village.

"I'm not lying!"

"Really."

"Yes!" He squirmed, trying to break free of Hashirama's unrelenting grip. Just as before he only managed to wrench his shoulder out of place even more.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Hn." Oh no he didn't.

"Maybe," Hashirama tried a different approach, "if something was wrong, hypothetically, what would it be?"

Uchiha Madara was a legendary shinobi as well. He too possessed the legendary ability to bullshit, and thusly see through bullshit.

That was bullshit.

"Nothing is wrong hypothetically either," he denied, perhaps a little too hasty. And, perhaps it lacked the scathing glare that stained his words when he felt his intelligence slighted.

"Rhetorically, then?" Hashirama tried. What did that word mean?

Madara decided to ignore that statement for the remnant of his very frayed sanity.

They paused; they both acknowledged that the other was full of bullshit. They both realized that one of them would have to give.

"Send your ANBU away." Madara requested, sounding like he was the Hokage.

"They're not here," the actual Hokage lied, just to be difficult.

Bullshit. Madara's glare tried to convey the meaning of that word, but it came out more like "fuck you".

Hashirama made a complicated set of hand signs that happened to have a disproportionate amount of middle finger directed at his pseudo-friend.

Part friend, part something else. Not more, not less, but just more. More than friends, in a platonic kind of way. Or something.

(Something like bullshit, but spelled like 'Plot Device').

After his ANBU retreated stealthily, at least to the non-legendary shinobi present, Hashirama asked (because he had to ask; he didn't care: not really). "What did you need to tell me?"

In response Madara opened his eyes. They were bright and technicolor and so so much better than normal bastard-eyes. They glowed. It wasn't date-rape, 'genjutsu shouldn't be this easy' eyes. They were the wise eyes of a sagely, libidinous man.

"You've mastered senjutsu," Hashirama murmured, aghast. Date-rape eyes and an overwhelming sex drive should never meet. His words rang false. There was nature and its energies, but there was something foul as well. Something else.

He wasn't jealous.

No.

He was a legendary shinobi; denial wasn't a river in the Land of Rivers for much longer if Hashirama had any say. And he had a lot of say; he was the Hokage.

"There's something about the kyuubi that just calls to me. Something I need," the bastard extrapolated.

Damn. It was a shame it had came to this point, but it looked like he'd have to beat the addict out of his friend. He would do so reluctantly, and only for his benefit.

Prick.

"It's her boobs," Hashirama countered. Because what else could it be?

Uchiha Madara didn't deny this. That's how the Hokage knew it wasn't the real reason.

"So it's not her boobs," he ascertained. That was bad. Boobs were easy; trying to figure out what went on in his bastard-mind was infinitely more difficult.

Hashirama thought. In this lapse of concentration Uchiha Madara broke free of his grasp and took off with a senjutsu powered leap.

The roof caved in.

"Madara," Hashirama whispered, venomous words coiling and preparing to strike. He followed with a mighty leap of his own.

Wind rushed past the Hokage as he used his bastard-sense to track Madara. That, and he left massive senjutsu powered kickoff-craters every couple of roofs. He was so paying for those; the Uchiha could afford it.

Arriving at his house, Hashirama could tell he was too late. Mito was lifted up by her collar, back pressed against the back of their (his) house. There was bastard-face almost sealed to her own with no concern for her bubble, or the jutsu she could launch from her mouth.

Mito was calm and gave zero shits.

"Let go of me, Madara," she muttered with an exasperated eye-roll. "I'm not getting caught in between another territory war between you and my 'husband'."

"Where. Is. The. Kyuubi?!" he demanded, with all the subtlety of a legendary shinobi. That was to say, no subtlety at all.

"I don't know where your gay beard is," the Uzumaki huffed indignantly.

Hashirama coughed in indignation but was otherwise content to watch his 'wife' verbally beat his friend into the ground.

She accused them of being homosexual lovers too often, and it was part a little too close to the truth and part something that turned his insides for Madara not to react. "I don't need a gay beard."

"Look. I don't see where the disconnect is. Hashirama needed one, and it's common knowledge that closeted couples need two."

Hashirama blinked oddly. That was common knowledge? And, for the record, Mito wasn't a gay beard because he didn't need one. Okay? Right.

Look out Land of Rivers: there's a special delivery on its way.

Madara deflated and let go of Mito's collar. He took a few steps away before screaming at the moon. His voice rung through the dusk sky, as he shattered.

The strongest Uchiha whipped his head back to stare at the Hokage, blood rolling down his left eye. Hashirama caught the faintest sign of a black vine creeping up his collar and his eyes flashed a sickening shade of yellow.

Their eyes met.

Gazes broke.

And Madara turned forward once more and rocketed off with one last sagely leap. It was the last fleck of Madara to be seen or heard not in rumor.

Hashirama watched, something breaking inside of him. Something. Something more than a friend broke that night.

And something a little less than friends. Because a friend would've caught the black creeping over his heart. And stopped it. Like he didn't.

"Mito."

There was something unapologetic he could see in her eyes. Tempered metal, unwilling to bend or break. She said that she wasn't giving an apology that she thought he was asking for.

That wasn't what he was asking. He looked into her eyes and saw only her.

Something that could be, yet wasn't, also broke that night.

Hashirama sighed, alone.

 **End.  
**

 **Author's Notes:**

It has occurred to me that there is a terrible lack of female sages. Perhaps it's for the best.

This took a while because I kept deleting lines. The original was probably 4x the length of what you've read, and it was a lot less powerful as well.

And I added plot elements to another crack-fic. Shoot. Also, I think this chapter has way more profanity than the prior, which described naked women for a thousand words. Weird.

Expect two more updates to this. One for each of the remaining sages. One is pure crack, and the other is just different.

Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you liked it (or shoot me a PM). Also review if you think I'm a misogynist asshole, cause that's still a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya smirked a glorious smirk. It had trace elements of the megalomaniacal madman's crooked smile and a prankster's satisfied grin. He was preparing Naruto to learn Senjutsu. Most ninjas would be confused as to why someone learning such a vaunted skill would warrant such a vile turn of his lips.

Naruto was going to become a Super-Pervert.

The toad sage let out a deep belly laugh at the thought. The tenacious knucklehead and hater of perverts was going to become one far greater than even him. That was because the brat was already a closet pervert, so when he finally became uncloseted the result would be glorious.

"Alright brat. Sit still." He might as well have asked the kid to make a rasengan with his ass (-The part of Jiraiya that was a legendary shinobi noted that it would probably be easy considering the Seventh Chakra Gate was located behind the tailbone).

His student sat on the forest floor; Naruto did not sit still. Time for more extreme methods. "Alright, we'll start off easy. If a part of your body moves too much I'm going to strike it."

"How's that supposed to help?" Naruto asked, mostly because the brat liked grousing at him.

Jiraiya's bamboo shoot shot off and thwacked the brat across his mouth. It immediately returned to his crossed legs where he was assuming an appropriately sage-like pose. "Pain therapy, twerp. Don't they teach anything in the academy these days?"

"No, I, uh, kinda dutched class. A lot."

Naruto kissed the bamboo pole at high velocity once more. The stick balanced laterally across Jiraiya's knees, unperturbed

"Hey! This is probably just some big excuse to-"

Naruto was cut off mid-rant with a hollow blow. It nicked his lip just right as to draw blood; they both ignored the injury.

Naruto's eyes rolled down to glare balefully at the shoot of bamboo, but had learned not to shoot his mouth off. _Wow_ , Jiraiya marvelled, _psychology really does work._ He had wondered considering most shinobi were insane even with professional help.

And so they sat in a picturesque forest with legs crossed and minds unbound. Jiraiya was improving his own Senjutsu abilities while Naruto was impatiently sitting.

"Alright! That was some good training but I'm gonna go practice-*thwack*-Damn it Pervy-sage!"

The following blow was stronger than strictly necessary, and Naruto heard the words "Don't call me that!" flash through his mind. He tried standing up to escape but the back of his knee was struck and he crumpled back into the proper posture.

The damnable lump of bamboo still appeared to not have moved from Jiraiya's lap.

Internally grumbling, Naruto moved back and practiced meditating. Whenever he fidgeted too much he was struck lightly, yet it still hurt more than it had any right to. Naruto was not terribly optimistic toward learning a powerful new shinobi skill.

Although for the first time since his birth, he was conscious and quiet for more than an hour. In fact, Jiraiya was such a slave driver that he had sat for twelve hours despite hunger and boredom. It was a shame that most of his thoughts were of petty revenge against his master instead of reflective.

He wasn't really learning Senjutsu yet, but he was preparing to learn. Jiraiya was willing to bet that Naruto, with his desperate acceptance of anyone or anything that wanted him, would master Senjutsu in record time.

Nah, on second thought he couldn't see Naruto mastering sage-energies.

Because he died.

 **End.**

Sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Last

* * *

Naruto scratched his cheek, puzzled. He was so confused.

"Kurama? Am I seeing this right?"

There was a pause. " **Yes."**

"So, I'm not just imagining that Sasuke got destroyed like a bitch?"

It was one of his more frequent dreams over the years. Just seeing the smugness on that face was enough to set him into a rage.

" **The Uchiha got destroyed,"** the kyuubi slowly replied, cautiously.

There was another pause. "How?"

Kurama waited for Naruto to answer his own question. No need to be the one to instigate his rage.

"Sasuke was just with us kicking Kaguya's sexy ass, and he was pulling his own weight. And then now, with all of Indra's powers topples over like some academy student?"

Naruto knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but something was obviously missing. Some disconnect that should have been there.

"There should have been entire mountain ranges reduced to rubble in this fight!" Naruto complained mournfully. "And then the bastard just rolls over and takes it up his ass!"

"I need a new best friend."

" **You've figured that out… just now?"**

"Hey! Say what you will about Sasuke, but he was the only one to take me seriously, when I-uh, probably shouldn't have been taken serious. And now, _years_ later, the bastard doesn't even try."

"It's enough to make a guy disappointed…"

Kurama scoffed. " **Uchiha are destined for disappointment."** There was a pause. " **Except for Itachi."**

Naruto caught his scoff before it manifested; he didn't really want to take social cues from Kurama. "You just like Itachi because he killed all the other Uchiha."

An almost lovelorn sigh rung through Naruto's head. **Yeah…"**

"That's kind of creepy."

He was promptly ignored. " **I'm so jealous. All the screaming, pleading Uchiha he ran through. And then, he left one of them alive as testament to his greatness. A man after my own heart."**

"If that's your heart, I don't want it." Naruto had a cringe that deepened the longer Kurama spoke.

" **Suit yourself."**

Naruto looked at Sasuke's prone form with disdain. "But really."

" **He's an Uchiha,"** Kurama enunciated clearly.

"But…"

" **Uchiha."**

"Damn. Maybe you're right."

" **You've figured that out… just now?"** Her voice dripped with mockery. " **I'm always right."**

"What about with-"

" **-Always."**

"Really? Then that time when you-"

" **-Always!"**

Naruto decided to concede the point. "Alright. If you're always right, then why do you think Sasuke lost so easily?"

There was another pause, longer. It lingered like Kiba, who didn't shower. " **Do you really want to know?"**

Did she even need to ask? "Yes."

" **...Sure sure? There isn't anything you'd rather know?"**

Naruto was beginning to grow suspicious. "Yes." He glared at nothing and hoped it reached Kurama.

" **Really, really sure? I'm willing to answer any question in place of this one. Anything,"** she promised.

"Yes, I'm really, really sure," Naruto replied, equal parts curious and exasperated.

" **Don't say I didn't warn you."**

"I won't," Naruto sarcastically promised. Would she just get on with it?

There was another pause, like Kiba had learned a clone jutsu. " **If you're sure… Then… Just. Just look down."**

Naruto did so.

He screamed.

"Why do I have boobs?!" he shouted for the heavens to hear.

They glowed orange, were completely bare, and also huge.

Vaguely familiar as well.

" **You didn't question the nine tails you gained, but are surprised by the breasts?"** Kurama replied, all smiles. Clearly all that warning was just cover for herself.

Damn it all, she was right as well. That hurt the worst.

"How," he choked as an idea came to him. "How many people saw… this."

This meaning, his naked chakra boobs.

" **Oh, no one really. Just the entire allied shinobi forces,"** he could hear the sadistic smile in her voice. The only thing true to Kurama before and after their magical friendship session was the delight in his suffering.

And he was suffering. His reputation, something he had worked hard to cultivate as positive was completely shot.

He had flashed the entire world! Well, with Kurama's boobs (technically), but she was utterly shameless.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

" **I tried. But you said 'Great Kurama, there's a war' and 'My Divine Goddess, there's a time and place for everything, but that is not for here and now'."**

Naruto, upon reminder, did remember a number of times when Kurama had tried to tell him something only for him to blow her off.

Of course she'd be all passive aggressive about it now.

Naruto accepted all the blame he'd rightfully earned, and all the damage to his reputation and aspirations as well. He'd had practice.

"Sorry." He meant it.

" **Hmph."**

Looking at Sasuke, Naruto gained a disgusted expression. "Did he really lose to boobs?"

" **What did I tell you? He's an Uchiha. And I'm always right."**

Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "Yes, yes. Mistress Kurama is always right."

" **... If you say things like that, you might be lead places you don't wish to be,"** she promised, voice low.

If Naruto had more experience with women, he'd have called that tone sultry.

But, he didn't. And so, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurama's slow laughter was not reassuring.

 **End.**

* * *

 **The Actual End** this time. No more chapters. I don't think I can top this one.


End file.
